Tyger, Tyger
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: TFA. A new warrior comes to Earth, seeking not the Allspark, but Blackarachnia. Ch 3 up
1. The Other

**Transformers: Animated**

**Tyger, Tyger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. The name of this fic is based on a William Blake poem by the same name.**

* * *

Chapter One- The Other

In the dark woods, she laid alone, enjoying the silence of her surroundings. Her appearance likely drove away anything that might come towards her, and she preferred it that way. She looked solemnly up at the stars and found her thoughts wandering back to Cybertron, as they often did. It had been so many stellar cycles since the last time she saw her home planet. She wondered if she would ever see its glistening beauty ever again. Megatron said that when the Decepticons won the war that Cybertron would be reborn and rebuilt in his glorious image. Personally, she had no feelings at all on the outcome of the battle; her loyalty to the Decepticon cause and to Megatron himself was based solely on the hope that by staying with them, a cure to her condition might be found.

She looked at her dark colored hand and arm; what was once shining and elegant had become dark and glaringly imperfect. How she dreamed of being rid of her accursed arachnid alt-mode and returning to her original form. It was all that occupied her thoughts in all the time she had been a technorganic. True, her many attempts had failed; but she knew that one day her goal would be realized.

"Base to Blackarachnia," came the droning voice of Blitzwing's intellectual persona on her com, destroying her peace.

"What is it?" She asked she sat up.

"_Unless you enjoy recharging in the cold dark outdoors, I suggest you return before we close the shutters…"_ He paused for a minute as his manic personality set in, _"und leave you to freeze into a cute little spider-sickle. Ha ha!"_

She grimaced at Blizwing's split persona and replied, "Hold your servos. I'll be there in a cycle." With that, she got up and made her way to the mine. She hated spending time with those losers, but it was better than letting her organic half die of cold. They could never truly understand her. No one could really understand the pain she felt.

After all, she was the only one of her kind.

* * *

In space, a small shuttle drew closer and closer to Earth. It was a small white spacecraft of the same make as an Autobot ship. It tore through the outer atmosphere and swiftly made its way towards the North American continent.

Within seconds the white craft landed on the outskirts of Detroit, in a trash yard. In the yard, a rusty and filth covered robot with a square head was awoken from stasis by the sound of the ship. He stared in amaze as the small ship landed. He quickly got up from the junk he was sleeping in and went to greet his visitor, eager to make friends.

The ship's cockpit opened to reveal a single lithe white humanoid, which exited from its confines. His exact appearance was hidden in the dark. The new arrival quickly covered his olfactory sensor to dull the strong stench of the dump. "This planet is more a mess then I had been told," he said in deep and warm voice.

He turned towards the noise of crashing clutter to see the approach of the boxy shaped occupant of the dump. The goofy looking figure gave a quick hand wave and said, "Greetings! I am Wreck-gar. Welcome to the Detroit metropolitan waste dump."

The new arrival looked over the ramshackle robot and, seeing him as no threat, returned the wave. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said. "I'm just passing through. Sorry to make your home my parking space."

"Oh it is okay," said Wreck-gar. "So few people visit here anyway, I wouldn't care if you parked a whole planet on my dump."

The stranger chuckled a bit at the notion, then asked, "I heard there were Autobots on this planet. Do you know where they might be?"

"Why most certainly," Said Wreck-gar as he pointed towards the city. "My fellow Autobots live in Detroit with all the nice people who send me their garbage."

"Can you be more specific?"

Wreck-gar thought for a moment, then replied, "Nnnnnnnope."

The other shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I better get looking then," he said. With that he jumped down from the junk pile he had parked on and made towards the city. Before leaving however, he looked back at Wreck-gar and said, "Just out of curiosity, why do you live here?"

Wreck-gar raised a finger in explanation. "I am Wreck-gar. I am only good for one thing… GARBAGE!!"

The white mech just chuckled under his breath and continued on his way. In a blur of motion, his body rearranged itself into the form of a four-legged creature and raced out of Wreck-gar's sight.

(Authors note: this is a little ditty I thought up while on vacation. I'll likely have another chapter soon. Sorry that this one was so short.)


	2. The Encounter

**_TYGER TYGER_**

Chapter 2- The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any incarnation of any Transformers.

She had barely shut off when an alarm sounded. She was rudely roused by the sound of the computer's detection system. She lifted from her web, hanging from the stalactites of the mine, and lowered herself down to the monitor. Megatron sat at his usual place before the controls, flanked by Blitzwing and Lugnut. She noticed out of the corner of her upper eye that Sumdac was also watching this transpire.

Flipping to an upright position, Blackarachnia walked up between Blitzwing and Megatron to look at the monitor. She saw the image of a ship on the screen. "New arrival?" she asked.

"This image was captured by one of Blitzwing's orbital scanners a nano-click ago," replied Megatron. "It landed somewhere in the city."

"Looks like an Autobot Space Jumper," she replied. "Single-bot vehicle, usually for short range scouting missions. Looks like it was modified for long-range space travel."

"Thank-you for that impressive display of knowledge of Autobot Spacecraft Blackarachnia," said Blizwing(Intellect). "But could you explain to me…" (Gung-ho) "…WHY DA SLAG SHOULD WE CARE?!"

"Because, Three-face," she replied, "That ship could be carrying a Cybertron Elite Guard operative sent to help the Autobots find our base. If they sent an expert in energy scrambling, our Decepticon signal scramblers will be worthless."

Blitzwing (I) simply replied, "Oh…"

Megatron turned and stood. "Blitzwing, Lugnut, find the Autobot and discover his purpose. Blackarachnia and I will look for the ship and make sure that he doesn't leave this planet."

"Roger!" The three Decepticons replied.

The four villainous mecha made for the exit of the cave. As they made to leave, they passed the chamber where the Constructicons were building the Space Bridge Prototype. As Blackarachnia passed, Mix nudged Scrapper and the two crude bots began making catcalls at the femme.

"Hey legs!" called Mix. "How's about spending some time with a real bot."

"Yeah," called Scrapper. "Duh… what he said… uh… hotty."

They made several more unusual propositions.

Blackarachnia just rolled her optics. "Men."

* * *

Ratchet looked at the image on the screen in disbelief. He looked at the image of the white ship and was unsure what to think. Optimus Prime stood at his side and also watched the small ship in interest.

"What do you think Ratchet?" The young leader asked the med-bot.

"Well," The older bot droned. "If it is the real deal and Ultra Magnus sent us a some back-up, it must be pretty important because we didn't get any calls about it."

"Or, it could be a hijacked ship piloted by a Decepticon spy," Replied Optimus.

Ratched shrugged. "There's that possibility."

"Any idea where it landed?"

Ratchet typed in some calculations and the computer displayed the results. "Definitely in the city. Looks like either in or near the juckyard." He got up from his seat. "I'll go and ask Wreck-gar if he's seen anything. I'll call back when I get a result."

"Very good."

Suddenly, Bumblebee ran into the room. "Guys, you got to see this!"

The Autobots ran into the TV room to join Sari, Bulkhead and Prowl. They all watched the newsbot on the screen giving a report. _"I am live at the scene down town, as a wild beast—possibly an escapee of the zoo—has been seen prowling about the streets. It is advised that all citizens avoid the area of…"_ the newsbot was then abruptly tackled down by a white blur, an loud roar accompanying the attack. The screen then suddenly flashed to and image of a worker bot under the caption "Experiencing Technical Difficulties".

Bumblebee was the first to speak, "Well, that's the most fun I ever had watching TV."

Prime sighed in strain. "Can't be helped. Ratchet, go see Wreck-Gar."

Ratchet nodded and transformed into ambulance mode and drove off.

Optimus then turned to Prowl. "Prowl, since you have a way of animals, I want you to try to reign in… whatever it is tearing up downtown."

Prowl nodded in agreement.

"Can I go too?" asked Bumblebee. "I could help."

"I do not see how," Prowl replied.

"Well, uh…" Bumblebee paused as he tried to think of what he could do. "I could… um… be crowd control! Yeah, that."

"It might be smart to take backup," said Prime.

Prowl sighed in defeat. "Very well."

The two Transformers shifted to vehicle mode. Sari ran up to Bumblebee, but he locked his door.

"What gives?" said Sari.

"Sorry," said Bumblebee. "But this is one mission you can't sit in on. Who knows what that thing is out there."

"But…" Sari began to protest.

"He's right Sari," said Prime. "It'll be better if you stay here."

"But…"

"Sorry," said Bumblebee. He and Prowl drove off.

Sari looked down at being left behind.

Bulkhead walked up behind her. "Wanna help me paint?" he asked.

"Sure," said Sari, still a little down.

The two of them walked to Bulkhead's studio. Prime stood where he was for a moment before returning to the command room. "This is gonna be a long solar-cycle."

* * *

Prowl and Bumblebee drove down the road to downtown. Once their, they returned to robot mode. There was some damage around them, but no apparent casualties. What ever it was wasn't attacking people.

"So," said Bumblebee, "where is this terrible beast supposed to be anyway?"

"Don't be so crude Bumblebee," Said Prowl. "We are dealing with a creature who is lost and frightened. It is only acting to survive. We must treat this situation gently."

"Yeah, yeah. Gently," said Bumblebee as he looked about nervously. "All I know is, if that thing jumps up at me, its getting a full charge of my stingers."

Prowl shook his head in futility. As the Autobots searched for the creature, up above Blitzwing and Lugnut were flying in jet mode. Blitzwing's optics caught sight of the Autobots.

"PUNY AUTOBOTS!" Blitzwing(G) shouted. "I WILL CRUSH THEM!"

"No!" said Lugnut. "Megatron ordered us to find the Autobot from the ship!"

Blitzwing(I) retorted, "I am merely suggesting that we follow the Autobots. Surely they are going to meet their comrade from the shuttle. If we follow them, surely we will find our quarry faster."

Lugnut processed this for a moment. "That's actually a good plan," he said. "A plan worthy of Megatron himself."

"Und the best part is," said Blitzwing(M), "We can pass the time with singing_! 9,999 canisters of oil on the wall, 9,999 canisters of oil. Mix gulped one down, made Lugnutter frown; 9,998 canisters of oil on the wall. 9,998 canisters…"_

"I may have spoken too soon."

* * *

Megatron flew towards the destination indicated by the computer's calculations. The trip was lengthened by his having to carry the arachnid-mode Blackarachnia on his undercarriage.

The eight-legged femme found her five optics focussed on the bare ground far below. "I don't suppose you could fly a little lower?" she asked.

"Afraid of heights are we?" Megatron replied.

"Only when I have no reasonable means of breaking my fall," she said. "If I was all bot I'd probably come out of a fall like that and only need a week's repair. As is, my organic half wouldn't survive a fall from up here."

"Stealth is a valuable tool in combat," said Megatron. "An assault chopper with a giant spider clinging to it hardly qualifies as subtle. Therefore, I suggest you keep a firm grip, because we are not going lower."

Blackarachnia sighed in defeat. "My talons are killing me."

* * *

Lugnut was about to go out of mind. He had been listening Blitzwing sing for the last hour. "How long must we wait for this damnable meeting?"

Blitzwing(M) continued to sing, _"5,637 canisters of oil on the wall, 5,637 canisters of oil. Mix gulped one down…_" Then he suddenly stopped and began steaming from his joints. "ENOUGH!" Blitzwing(G) shouted. "I'M EVEN GETTING ON MY OWN NERVES NOW! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE! I'M GOING IN!"

Lugnut watched as Blizwing nose dived at the Autobots. "At this point," he said, "I'm just grateful he stopped singing." Then he dived after him.

His senses alert, Prowl turned his optics to the sky at the sound of jet engines. "Incoming," he said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee turned his optics to see the two Decepticons baring down on them. "Oh boy."

"PUNY AUTOBOTS!" shouted Blitzwing(G) as he rapidly descended. "I WILL TURN YOU TO SCRAP! THEN I WILL TAKE YOUR SCRAP, REBUILD YOU AND MAKE YOU SCRAP AGAIN!" Then he heard the ting of metal. His sensors told him that something was jammed in his tail fin. His optics told him it was a Prowl shurican. "Hmm," hummed Blitzwing(I). "It would seem that the Autobot has lodged a shurican in my tail-fin, eliminating my ability to pull up and out of this dive. I must therefore assume that I…" (M) "Am Pancakes!!" Two seconds later, he hit pavement… hard! "I'm okay…"

"Nice shot!" complemented Bumblebee.

"It's not over yet," replied Prowl.

Lugnut transformed in mid-air and readied to use his explosion-fist attack. He punched the ground, causing a blast that knocked back the Autobots, hard! When the dust cleared, Prowl and Bumblebee were on their backs in a daze from the explosion.

Blitzwing(I) had managed to pull himself from his crater. He hunched as he rubbed his neck. "My aching servos." He walked up beside Lugnut. "Nice work." He said, complementing him.

"No thanks to you," replied Lugnut.

When Bumblebee came too, He found himself staring down the barrels of Blitzwing's cannons. Prowl found himself face to face with Lugnut's explosive fist. Clearly this was an unfavorable situation.

"Prowl," said Bumblebee. "We are so slagged right now."

Blitzwing(I) spoke, "Alright, small one, tell me where your little friend from the shuttle is and I promise you a quick and painless death."

"Then it wasn't with you," replied Prowl.

"Don't play dumb with us Autobot!" replied Lugnut, leaning his fist closer to Prowl's head. "Tell us where your contact is!"

"We don't know," said Bumblebee. "We never received communication from him. We aren't even looking for him. We're on animal control duty."

"Then you are worthless to us!" Said Lugnut as he readied to drive his fist into Prowl's head. "Any last words, Autobot?"

Prowl's eyes shifted up in surprise, then returned to looking at Lugnut. "You have something on your head," he stated.

Lugnut growled in indignance. "What kind of gear head do you take me for?!" He yelled.

"No really," said Bumblebee. "You do!"

"I will not take this insult!" shouted Lugnut. "Do you really think you can trick me so easily?!"

Blitzwing(I) cleared his vocal processor. "Um… Lugnut…"

Hearing Blitzwing's intelligent side caution him made Lugnut a little wary. He shifted his optical sensor up until it saw a mechanical feline face. The large white cat growled low at his face.

Lugnut looked down at Prowl. "Forgive me for ever doubting you." Then he went into a wild panic. He tried to swat the large cat from his back, but his bulky arms couldn't reach. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" He shouted.

"Hold still!" called Blitzwing(I) as he re-aimed his guns. Then, suddenly, the cat jumped on him. (M) "Ah! Nice Kitty! Nice Kitty!"

Lugnut made to hit the cat with his fist, but the cat leaped away and he ended up blasting Blitzwing straight into a wall. "Whoops."

Blitzwing laid imbedded in the wall for a second, but seemingly not in pain. (I) "Hmm, I believe that blast actually numbed the pain from my earlier crash."

The large cat then ran in front of the Autobots and growled towards the Decepticons. It was then that everyone could see it clearly. The creature was a white tiger with technological parts and plates across its body. It's black stripes were the give-away that associated it as a tiger as they were even integrated into the design of the mechanical parts.

"Looks like we found what was tearing up downtown," said Bumblebee as he got up.

As Prowl stood up, his optics caught notice of something on the animal's faceplate. "Looks more to me like we found the pilot of that shuttle."

Bumblebee looked at Prowl in confusion for a moment, but when his gaze returned to the animal, he saw what Prowl saw. Emblazoned on the Tiger's faceplate was the Autobot insignia. "You mean… he's the Autobot?!"

The tiger looked back and seemed to smile at the robots. "It took you guys long enough to figure it out," he said in a deep and warm voice. The creature then leaped into the air. In a quick blur of motion, the tiger's body reformed itself into a humanoid robot.

The robot stood as tall as Prowl and was just as lithe. The tiger head had become his chest-plate, while its hind paws became his legs, and its front paws had become like wings on his back. His face had a similar make to Prowl's, with the exception that his mouth was very cat-like in its forming.

"Who, or what, in Cybertron are you?!" Lugnut demanded of the robot.

"The name's Tigatron," replied the bot. Then he bared his clawed digits and got in a battle stance. "And its been a long time since I've had a chance to sharpen my claws."

* * *

AN Chapter 2 came about pretty quick compared to my other stuff. Hope to get more in soon. R&R


	3. The Confrontation

Tyger, Tyger

Chapter Three- The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

(For anyone who's wondering, my version of Tigatron as far as appearance is the about same as his Beast Wars counterpart, but with a bit of a Transmetal 2 edge. Their transformations are identical.)

* * *

The Decepticons were slightly intimidated. The creature had just revealed himself to be a technorganic Autobot and had challenged them. Lugnut, anxious for battle, charged at Tigatron. Tigatron dodged the fist then rapidly tapped the arm with his claws.

When Lugnut turned to face him again, but this time found his right arm was no longer functioning. "What in the pit?"

Tigatron flashed his claws again. "Cyber-acupuncture. A few well placed jabs and you can knock out any part of a bot for hours. Nothing your internal repair systems can't fix, but it's very inconvenient."

Lugnut lunged again, this time having his left arm disabled. He tried again. This time Tigatron sent a flurry of strikes across his torso. Hundreds of quick finger-jabs per second hit the Decepticon. When the strikes stopped, Lugnut stood paralyzed over the technorganic Autobot. Tigatron raised his hand and gave a little flick to Lugnut's optic, causing him to lose balance and fall flat on his back.

"And, down for the count," Tigatron said cockily as he stood over the huge Decepticon.

Bumblebee couldn't believe his optics. He stood, mouth agape, shocked at the amazing display of skill demonstrated before him. "That was awesome!" he said in shock.

Prowl just looked at the tiger-robot questioningly. Something was familiar about this strange new Autobot. "That technique," he said aloud to himself. "I haven't seen such flawless execution like that since…"

Blitzwing pulled himself from the wall and charged at Tigatron. (G) "SCRAP YOU, AUTOBOT!!"

Suddenly, Tigatron's stripes flashed blue and his body seemed to vanish in a flash. The triple-changer looked about in confusion as his manic face flipped in place. (M)Blitzwing sang, _"Oh vere, oh vere has my kitty-bot gone?_ Come out kitty!"

Suddenly, Blitzwing was hit several times by invisible punches. He staggered as the blows knocked him off balance. His intellectual personality took over and analyzed the situation. Clearly this Autobot had a stealth mode that made him undetectable to his optic and heat sensors. He looked about for a way to remedy that situation. Nearby, Blitzwing saw a fire hydrant. He ran to it and kicked it, allowing the water to flow out. He placed his foot over the stream of water and let it spray over the street.

Blitzwing smiled as the water splashed over the invisible figure, making him at least noticeable. He fired his freeze cannons at the water, creating a frozen restraint around the Autobot's legs. Tigatron returned to normal and struggled to break free.

"Too bad Autobot," said (I)Blitzwing. "Your element of stealth is gone und I have you at my mercy. Your ninja skills can't save you now." He pointed his cannons towards the Autobot. "Any last words?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Blitzwing turned at the voice and received a flying kick in the face from Prowl. The kick knocked the Decepticon hard on his side. Bumblebee then ran up to Tigatron and melted his bonds with his stingers.

Tigatron smirked. "Took you bots long enough to jump in."

"Well we didn't want to deprive you of your fun time," replied Bumblebee.

Blitzwing struggled to get up and looked right at Tigertron. "VAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" (G)Blitzwing asked derogatorily. "STOP ME WITH PUNY NINJA SHURICANS?"

"Nah," said Tigatron as he drew and impressively sized blaster from his back. "I prefer the conventional approach."

(I)"Oh, nuts."

The blast shot the Decepticon far down the street. He skid across the pavement with a black burn mark on his chest-plate.

"It's days like these dat make me think maybe I should have stayed in the debugging vard," he groaned as he passed out.

Tigatron re-stored his blaster and turned to his fellow Autobots. "Well, that was definitely the best welcome party I've ever had."

"Dude!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "You were so awesome, with the jabbing and the stealth and the blaster… That was amazing."

"Cool your servos kid," Tigatron replied. "I'm not used to this much praise."

"As I recall it," said Prowl, "you managed to get scorned at least once a week by the master."

Tigatron gave Prowl a shocked look for a moment, then shook his head and smiled. "Never could get anything past you huh Prowl?"

Bumblebee looked at the two bots in confusion. "Waitaminute, You guys know each other?"

"Actually, we go way back," Prowl replied. He smiled at his old friend. "It's been a long time… Mirage."

Suddenly, a blast sounded in the distance. The bots turned to see a cloud of smoke rising above the city.

"That's coming from the junk yard," Prowl observed.

"So much for my good parking space," Tigatron said in a surprisingly unconcerned voice.

* * *

Ratchet had just arrived at the Junkyard when the whole thing went up in flames. He transformed and ran to the flames. "Wreck-Gar!!" He called.

He was surprised to see Megatron himself hovering over the burning refuse, with the femme Blackarachnia on his shoulder. The Decepticon noticed the med-bot but didn't care. He reverted to vehicle mode and flew off.

Shrugging off his nervousness, Ratchet ran into the flames to save his friend. He found the junky Autobot knocked out on a pile of garbage. He used his magnets to lift Wreck-Gar and carried him out of the flames.

Ratchert immediately set about checking over his friend. There was no serious damage and Wreck-Gar soon came too.

Looking at his burning home, Wreck-Gar frowned. "Well this going to set back my real-estate values."

"Well that was pointless," said Blackarachnia, this time riding on top of Megatron in robot mode. "We didn't learn a thing about what that Autobot is doing here from the ship's computer and we still haven't gotten word from the others."

"Patience Blackarachnia," replied Megatron. "All shall be revealed in time."

"If I had an energon cube for every time I heard that," she muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" Megatron said sternly.

"Nothing."

* * *

The Decepticons had been stasis-cuffed and towed to government facility where they would be stored until the Elite Guard could be called to pick them up. Meanwhile, the night had passed into day. Tigatron had accompanied Prowl and Bumblebee to their Headquarters.

Tigatron looked over the run down factory. "Nice base," he said sarcastically.

"It's the best we could do on short notice," Prowl replied.

Optimus and the others all had gathered to meet the new robot. Everyone was uncertain of what to make of his semi-organic exterior.

Prowl moved to make introductions. "Everyone, this is Tigatron." He motioned to the others for Tigatron. "Tigatron, this is Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wreck-Gar and our commander, Optimus Prime."

"Pleasure sir," Said Tigatron, extending a hand.

Optimus returned the gesture, shaking hands with the bot. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tigatron."

Tigatron turned to the Junk bot. "I already met Wreck," he said.

Wreck-Gar hung his head. "Sorry about your ship. If it's any consolation, the flames burned up all my garbage."

"It's okay," Tigatron said casually. "I wasn't planning on leaving too soon anyway."

Bulkhead took a closer look at the new Autobot. "Wow… you're like Blackarachnia, only a guy."

"That's what I said," replied Bumblebee.

"That is very interesting," concurred Ratchet.

Tigatron motioned for them to give him room. "Easy guys. I can't stand all this attention."

Prowl scoffed humorously. "You wouldn't know it for all the pranks you used to pull."

"You two know each other?" Asked Prime in amaze.

"A long time ago, yes," replied Prowl. "We were both trained in Circuit-su Ninja technique on Cybertron. That was before his… change."

"Yeah," continued Tigatron. "Back then I went by the handle Mirage…" He shifted into his stealth mode. "…for obvious reasons."

Sari, who had been hiding a bit behind Bulkhead, was shocked when the tiger-bot reappeared leaning down in front of her. She screamed to that effect.

"So, who's the little lady?" Tigatron asked, not missing a beat.

The little girl backed away a bit, a tad unnerved by his strange appearance.

Bulk head nudged her a bit. "Don't be rude Sari. He's our friend."

"Sari huh?" Tigatron said. "Like cats kid?" Tigatron shifted to animal mode.

Sari flinched again, but then Tigatron purred softly. Feeling less nervous, she went up and pet the large robotic cat. Tigatron's response to rub into the hand was just like a normal cat's. This caused Sari to giggle a bit.

Tigatron transformed back to robot mode. "See, I'm not so bad."

Sari nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, so she speaks," he said sarcastically before chuckling. "A pleasure to meet you too Sari."

Ratchet, bearing his usual stern appearance, spoke up. "I don't suppose you'd indulge an old bot's curiosity and explain how you came to be this way?"

"Okay," said Tigatron. "But you all might want to take a seat. This is gonna be a long story."

Bulkhead immediately folded up the panels on his back under his body and sat on the built in chair. "Lay it on me."

The others also took seats around the techno-organic.

"Well, it all started on Cybertron…"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER

Next time, the origins of Tigatron.

AN R&R. Also, could people check out my Harry Potter fic. I know it's pathetic, but could really use some feedback. Thanks.


End file.
